


Gezellig

by artificialmac



Series: Foreign Word Fics [12]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Foreign Word Fics, Friendship, Multi, Other, fwf, group fic, group hug, mention of drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Gezellig (Dutch) – This word is often translated as “cozy,” but it describes an atmosphere which there are a whole bunch of warm fuzzy feelings. Togetherness; belonging.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my series of one-shots inspired by foreign words with no English translation.

As soon as Jinkx set foot in the bus, she knew this tour would be one she would never forget.

She glanced around the admittedly small place she would be calling home for the next few months. No one else had arrived, save for Michelle who was always extremely early to these types of events. Jinkx had the first choice of bed, so she went with her go-to choice in the back. She found it to be more private than the other bunks. She had just put her bag down when she heard an excited squeal. The next second, she found herself with an armful of Pandora. Jinkx smiled as she pulled Pandora closer and the two did a weird little dance, indicating how excited they both were.

Pandora took the bed above Jinkx and the two began talking adamantly about the tour. Jinkx couldn’t wait to perform the new numbers for a live audience and Pandora was just excited to spend time with her Drag Race sisters. Speaking of, Adore and Courtney stumbled on to the bus after one another, giggling and snickering at some private joke.

Katya Then poked her head around the door and shouted something unintelligible in Russian. Everyone laughed anyway. Jinkx didn’t remember distinctly when Violet entered, but when she looked up, the young queen was sitting amongst the group.

The queens had congregated in a group on the bottom bunks in the back of the bus, and were each sharing their fears and excitement. After the conversation died down, Pandora spoke up “Is everyone here?”

The answer to her question appeared at the door seconds later. “Hey guys, sorry I’m late.” Sharon said the first part to the girls and the second part to Michelle.

“We wouldn’t expect anything less.” Sharon chuckled at Michelle’s comment and walked over to the rest of the group.

Sharon put her stuff on the last remaining bunk as the group slowly began to split up. Jinkx heard a hiss and the bus began moving. Violet moved up to the front of the bus and pulled out a magazine. Adore passed out in her bunk, and Courtney did the same. It was ridiculously early in the morning and Jinkx knew she probably should follow their example, but her nerves and excitement made it nearly impossible to close her eyes.

As the day wore on and turned into afternoon, Jinkx found herself becoming more and more nervous. She hadn’t performed in a while and she couldn’t help the butterflies dancing around in her stomach. A presence in front of her made her look up from her phone.

“You alright? You seem…tense.”

Jinkx looked up at Adore, and nodded.

“Yeah, just nervous.”

“Why? If anyone on this bus shouldn’t be nervous, it is you.”

Jinkx laughed, “I don’t know about that.”

“C’mon now, you know you are like the most talented queen here.”

“I resent that.” Sharon called from her seat.

Jinkx and Adore rolled their eyes, smiling a bit. “Thanks Adore. That really means a lot.”

“No problem. Jinkxy.” Adore gave her a quick hug, before going to sit beside Michelle. The younger queen kept glancing back at her every now and then.

As the bus finally arrived at the venue, the queens filed out into the theater. The dressing rooms were filled with nervous energy. Jinkx had finished her makeup earlier than the rest of the girls, so she began to hum to herself and pace back and forth in the hallway. The nerves in her stomach were intense. She couldn’t ever remember being this worried about anything. She stopped pacing suddenly when a body blocked her path. Violet was looking at her, concern clearly visible.

Jinkx hadn’t really gotten to know Violet particularly well, not that anyone had really gotten to know Violet. She came across as a lone wolf, and the other girls were fine with letting her be just that.

“Adore is right you know. You are incredibly talented. You have no reason to worry.”

Jinkx didn’t know why it meant so much, but it did. The usually cold queen had only said three sentences, but it felt like the most exceptional pep talk in the world. Jinkx could only mumble a “Thank you.” Violet then gave her what she assumed was a small smile, but could have also been a twitch.

Violet and Adore were right. Jinkx killed her performance and the audience was thrilled. As she made her way off the stage, she couldn’t stop smiling. Sharon grabbed her hand and squeezed it as they passed, and Pandora and Courtney hugged her and showered her with praise. All her nerves had been replaced with pure joy.

She wasn’t the only one feeling that way, because after the show, all the girls decided to celebrate their achievement at the nearest club. They drank and partied. Adore made out with some random guy, and Courtney was being propositioned left and right. Sharon was dancing with her fiancé, and Pandora sat beside Jinkx, at the bar. Violet sat in a corner with a dark haired man, laughing and giggling into his shirt. Meanwhile, Katya just sat back and surveyed them all.

They all stumbled onto the bus at an ungodly hour of the morning. They were all drunk and most of them were high. Adore couldn’t make it to her bunk, so she had decided the floor was the next best option. Jinkx laughed and lay down with her, so that her head rest on Adore’s stomach. Courtney threw herself down next to Jinkx, snuggling up to the ginger, while her hand entangled with Adore’s. Jinkx laughed as Pandora did the same on her right side. Before long, all the queens were on the floor, in a modified dog pile. Jinkx could feel Sharon’s arms at her feet, and could hear Violet’s snores to her left. She couldn’t help the smile as she thought of how ridiculous they all must look. She found herself relaxing more into Adore, as a warm feeling filled her chest. It was this same warmth that eventually lulled her to sleep.


End file.
